fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Candy
Dream Candy is the single released by APRIL. It was released on August 24, 2015. It is the second track in the first mini album Dreaming, before "Muah". Track list #"Dream Candy" - 3:36 Lyrics Hyunjoo Somin Chaewon Naeun Yena JinsolHangul= Lyrics Hangul= 설레고 떨리는 두근거리는 이런 맘 모아 지치고 좀 힘들고 누가 뭐라고 하든 좋아 솜사탕 구름 사이로 별들을 따라 걸어가 신나지 않니 믿어지니? 나를 따라올래? Yeah Yeah Why not! 알고 싶어져 너와 나의 꿈을 향해 Let me go there 빠라빠빠 빠라빠빠 Say now 빠라빠빠 모든 게 이뤄지길! 외쳐 크게 소리쳐 가슴 터질 것만 같아 Let me go there 빠라빠빠 빠라빠빠 Say now 빠라빠빠 이제 시작인 걸 Dreaming! 너무 눈부셔 Dreaming! 매일매일 커져 Dreaming! 사랑스런 너의 Dreaming! 설레고 떨리는 두근거리는 소원을 모아 채/예 별들이 속삭이듯 날 부르는 기억들 따라 세상 속 많은 사람들 숨겨온 작은 소망들 나/휸 이룬 적 있니? 믿어지니 다가갈 수 있게 Yeah Yeah Why not! 알고 싶어져 너와 나의 꿈을 향해 Let me go there 빠라빠빠 빠라빠빠 Say now 빠라빠빠 모든 게 이뤄지길! 외쳐 크게 소리쳐 가슴 터질 것만 같아 Let me go there 빠라빠빠 빠라빠빠 Say now 빠라빠빠 이제 시작인 걸 Dreaming! 지루하잖아 반복되는 하루 또 하루 잠시 멈추고 귀를 기울여봐 어디선가 들리는 소리와 이 노래와 널 위한 소망을! Why not! 알고 싶어져 너와 나의 꿈을 향해 Let me go there 빠라빠빠 빠라빠빠 Say now 빠라빠빠 모든 게 이뤄지길! 외쳐 크게 소리쳐 가슴 터질 것만 같아 Let me go there 빠라빠빠 빠라빠빠 Say now 빠라빠빠 이제 시작인 걸 Dreaming! |-|Romanization= seollego ddeollineun dugeungeorineun ireon mam moa jichigo jom himdeulgo nuga mweorago hadeun joha somsatang gureum sairo byeoldeureul ddara georeoga sinnaji anhni mideojini nareul ddaraollae Yeah Yeah Why not algo sipeojyeo neowa nae ggumeul hyanghae Let me go there bbarabbabba bbarabbabba Say now bbarabbabba modeun ge irweojigil wechyeo keuge sorichyeo gaseum teojil geotman gata Let me go there bbarabbabba bbarabbabba Say now bbarabbabba ije sijagin geol Dreaming neomu nunbusyeo Dreaming maeilmaeil keojyeo Dreaming sarangseureon neoe Dreaming seollego ddeollineun dugeungeorineun sosweoneul moa CH/Ye byeoldeuri soksagideut nal bureuneun gieokdeul ddara sesang sok manheun saramdeul sumgyeoon jageun somangdeul HY/N irun jeok itni mideojini dagagal su itge Yeah Yeah Why not algo sipeojyeo neowa nae ggumeul hyanghae Let me go there bbarabbabba bbarabbabba Say now bbarabbabba modeun ge irweojigil wechyeo keuge sorichyeo gaseum teojil geotman gata Let me go there bbarabbabba bbarabbabba Say now bbarabbabba ije sijagin geol Dreaming jiruhajanha banbokdweneun haru ddo haru jamsi memchugo gwireul giulyeobwa eodiseonga deullineun soriwa i noraewa neol wihan somangeul Why not algo sipeojyeo neowa nae ggumeul hyanghae Let me go there bbarabbabba bbarabbabba Say now bbarabbabba modeun ge irweojigil wechyeo keuge sorichyeo gaseum teojil geotman gata Let me go there bbarabbabba bbarabbabba Say now bbarabbabba ije sijagin geol Dreaming |-|English= Bring your heart pounding with excitement It’s alright if you get a little tired Don’t mind what the others say Follow the stars among the cotton candy clouds Isn’s this fun, can you believe it? Will you come with me? Yeah, yeah Why not! I want to know Toward our dreams Let me go there Barababa barababa Say now, barababa May all of them come true Shout from the top of your heart Feel how it is about to burst Let me go there Barababa barababa Say now, barababa It all begins now, dreaming! So bright, dreaming! Getting bigger everyday, dreaming! Your lovely dreaming! Bring your wishes filled with excitement Chase the memories calling you Like stars whispering in your ears Look at the people around the world Their small wishes tucked away Have you seen them come true? Can you believe it? Let’s step closer Yeah, yeah Why not! I want to know Toward our dreams Let me go there Barababa barababa Say now, barababa May all of them come true Shout from the top of your heart Feel how it is about to burst Let me go there Barababa barababa Say now, barababa It all begins now, dreaming! Days repeat over and over Doesn’t it get boring? Stop and listen for a second Sounds coming from somewhere This song, the wishes for you! Why not! I want to know Toward our dreams Let me go there Barababa barababa Say now, barababa May all of them come true Shout from the top of your heart Feel how it is about to burst Let me go there Barababa barababa Say now, barababa It all begins now, dreaming! Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:Dreaming